BF4E
by Dhamar Wink
Summary: Hola! este es mi segundo fic! es un fic donde hay traiciones y peleas, amistad y romance. Y la presentacion mundial de las Bfdejen reviews pliss!
1. Chapter 1

En una lujosa mansión cerca de valle Godric había una chica de unos quince años muy bonita esto hay que admitirlo, la chica que parecía dormir placidamente en realidad no lo estaba, ella estaba pensando que volvería ha estar en su colegio y ver a sus mejores amigas, después de tanto pensar la chica decidió levantarse y cambiarse pero de repente se oyó un pum y enfrente de ella apareció una elfina:

¿Qué pasa Albi?

señorita Elizabeth, sus padres ya la están esperando

OK albi, diles que en un momento bajo

disculpe señorita, ¿quiere que despierte a la señorita Jenny?

no, gracias, yo la despierto

esta bien, señorita

Entonces en un abrir y cerrar los ojos la elfina desapareció, Elizabeth se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación donde había otra cama.

Jenny-dijo delicadamente

Jenny-repitió nuevamente

JENNY!!!

¿Qué paso?-dijo la otra chica con cara de sueño

mis padres nos están esperando para desayunar

OK, ya me cambio

Jenny quien era prima de Elizabeth vivía con ella ya que sus padres habían muerto durante la lucha contra Voldemort, la chica era de tez bronceada, cabello negro y lacio y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello

Jenny!! Apúrate que se nos va hacer tarde

Ya voy

Te espero allá abajo

OK


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Londres:

Ronald Weasley!! Baja en este mismo instante que se nos va hacer tarde

Ya voy, mamá!!

Un chico pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras 

Apúrate a desayunar-dijo la señora Weasley

Bueno chicos ¿Ya están listos?-pregunto el señor Weasley desde la puerta

Si!!!- dijeron en unísono los seis chicos que se encontraban en la cocina

esta bien, agarren sus baúles

Mientras tanto en King Kross:

Espérenme!!-gritaba una chica de cabello café y rizos

¿Qué pasa Hallie?-preguntaba otra chica de cabello castaño claro y lacio

No me digas que ya te cansaste- le dijo un chico alto y de cabello castaño.

Ustedes no están corriendo-

Si, en cierto modo

aja, no es cierto están encima de esos aparatos muggles

si, pero también es cansado

Ya no discutan chicas, además ya llegamos

Bueno chicos vamos al andaen

Esta bien, mamá

Dhamar pero que formas son esas de contestarle a tu madre

Pero padre, no le he hecho ninguna grosería

Dhamar acuérdate de lo que te hemos enseñado

De acuerdo, como usted diga padre


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras caminaban los tres chicos hacia el andaen, se encontraron con Elizabeth y Jenny

Hola chicas, ¿como han pasado el verano?

bien y ¿ustedes?

pues igual, como siempre

Caminaban hacia el tren entre bromas y platicas 

Bueno, madre, nos vemos en navidad

Esta bien, Dhamar-dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

Y tu Cedric, cuida bien a Dhamar

Esta bien, tío, yo la cuido

Sonaba el silbato del expreso de Hogwarts 

Ya adentro del tren:

HA: Chicas, voy a buscar a los gemelos

E: Hallie ¿a los gemelos o a fred?

HA: Elizabeth no digas esas cosas

E: Bueno, entonces que quieres que te diga

HA: Que OK

D: Hay, no Hallie, para que te vayas hacer bromas con ellos no

HA: Vamos, ellos hacen las bromas yo solo los veo

J: Si, en especial a fred

HA: Ya cállense, nos vemos luego

E: Chicas, busquen un bajón vació

D: Esta bien, jefa!!

E: No me digas así!!

D: Bueno, pero no te enojes OK?

E: Esta bien

J: Chicas miren aquí hay uno vació

Todas estaban arreglando sus cosas cuando alguien abrió la puerta era el trío más famoso de todo Hogwarts: Harry, Hermione y Ron


	4. Chapter 4

Dhamar enseguida se quedo como ida viendo los hermosos ojos verdes y esos cabellos incontrolables cabellos negro azabache y de repente se rompió la ilusión:

H: Disculpen, ¿esta ocupado?

E: No, pasen

HE: Bueno, creo que debemos presentarnos

J: Bueno, yo soy Jenny turner, mi prima elizabeth turner y mi amiga dhamar wink

E y D: Mucho gusto!!

HE: Bueno, Yo soy hermione granger y ellos son harry y ron

H y R: Mucho gusto!!

Se quedaron por unos 5 minutos en un silencio muy incomodo y de repente se paro Elizabeth:

E: Discúlpenme, pero me tengo que ir

HE: Ron, nosotros también

R: Así, hasta luego

Salieron del bajón hacia el bajon de los prefectos.

Mientras en el bajón de nuestros amigos.

D: Jenny, ¿sabes algo de danielle?

J: No

Y como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo, se abrió la puerta y estaban una chica y un chico

D: Danielle!!

DA: Hola chicas, es bueno verlas

J: También nosotras

Las tres chicas se abrazaron y Danielle hablo:

DA: Bueno chicas les presento a mi primo Omar Wood 

Las dos chicas voltearon hacia el chico junto a su amiga, era moreno y un poco alto.

O: Mucho gusto chicas, mi prima me hablado maravillas de ustedes Jenny se quedo medio mensa 

D: Y de donde vienes?

O: De Dumstrang y el quien es?-dijo señalando a harry

J: Es… Es…

H: Soy harry potter, mucho gusto- y le dio la mano a Omar y danielle

Después de charlar un poco, llego el carrito de dulces.

H: Voy a comprar algo

D: Yo voy contigo ¿Quieren algo?

J: Trae ranas de chocolate

DA: Pay de calabaza

O: Algo picoso

D: esta bien


	5. Chapter 5

Harry y Dhamar caminaban hacia el carrito cuándo apareció una chica con un cierto aire oriental.

C: Hola Harry!! 

Y fue directo a el y lo abrazo.

D: Claro, tenía que tener novia

D: Bueno yo voy hacia el carrito- dijo un poco triste

H: No, esperame, nos vemos Cho

C: Adiós Harry- dijo coquetamente

Harry se notaba un poco nervioso junto a dhamar 

D: Y Cho es tu novia?

H: No, es novia Cedric

D: de Cedric Digory?

H: Si

D: Bueno yo se que el no tiene novia

H: Si tiene es Cho

D: Pero yo conozco mejor a Cedric y no es cierto

H: Pero que si lo es

D: Que no!! Además tú crees que mi primo andaría con ella?

H: Quien es tu primo?

D: Cedric y no le gusta ni anda con ella por que esta soltero

H: Yo no voy a pelear contigo con alguien que ni conozco ni quiero conocer

Y así se la pasaron todo el camino hacia el colegio 

Ya en el castillo, estaban entrando los chicos de primero, cuándo terminaron la selección, todos esperaban que Dumbledore diera la bienvenida y el banquete, pero el dijo otra cosa:

DU: Bueno chicos este curso tenemos tres nuevos alumnos 

Entraron dos chicas y un chico, el chico era omar el primo de danielle pero las dos chicas no sabían, una de ellas era guerra, alta y sonriente en cambio la otra era todo lo contrario cabello negro, pálida y no muy sonriente.

M: Señorita Isabel black, por favor siéntese 

Cuando digieron el nombre de la segunda chicha, todos empezaron a cuchichear y cuando la profesora le puso el sombrero este grito:

S: Slytering!! 

Desde la mesa de slyterin se oyeron aplausos y la chica se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de malfoy quien quito a pansy para que se sentara isabel a su lado.

M: Señorita Gabrielle Black

Otra gran sorpresa para todo el mundo otra black

S: Griffindor!!

Y se oyó otra gran aplauso pero ahora provinentes de los griffindor

M: Señor omar wood

S: Raven…

Se oyó un nuevo aplauso desde la mesa de Raven... Y el chico se sentó al lado de su prima.

Todos después del gran banquete de bienvenida se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallie bromeando con los gemelos, dhamar, jenny y cedric hablando sobre las nuevas chicas, harry y ron baboseando con dhamar y elizabeth, elizabeth, danielle y omar hablando de ron, george y jenny.

Al día siguiente en el comedor:

R: Harry que clases tenemos hoy? 

H: Dos horas de pociones con Slytering, una hora de transformaciones con raven…, dos horas de DCAO con Hufflepuff y historia de la magia con slyterin y ya

R: No podía estar peor?

H: No

R: Bueno la verdad, que no tenemos una hora con Raven… no?

H: Si, por?

R: Por elizabeth- dijo soñadoramente

H: Y?

R: Que es muy linda

H: ahhh!!

G: De quien hablan chicos?

R: De nadie- y se puso colorado igual que su cabello

H: No es cierto Ron, estabas hablando de Elizabeth

G: La prefecta de Raven…?

R: Si, están linda

G: Huy, creo que alguien quiere novia

R: Ya!!

G: Y a ti Harry te gusta alguien?

H: No

G: Estas seguro y entonces por que miras mucho a las chicas de Hufflepuff?

H: Bueno si

G: Como se llama?

H: Dhamar

G: Bueno ya me voy

R: A donde vas?

G: A buscar a mi hermana

Gabrielle salio del gran salón para buscar a su hermana pero choco con un chico

CE: Lo siento, fue mi culpa

G: No, fue mi culpa

CE: Vaya forma de conocer a una persona

G: Si

CE: Bueno, me llamo Cedric Digory

G: Mucho gusto, Gabrielle Black

CE: Me tengo que ir voy a llegar tarde a una clase, bye

G: Bye!!- dijo suspirando

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras:

I: Y a que hora piensan abrir?

DRA: No lo se, pero no te impacientes, falta poco

P: Hay draquito!!- y lo abrazo

DRA: Quitate Pansy, que no ves que estoy ocupado

P: Pero draquito, amor

DRA: Pero que no soy tu amor ni tu draquito

P: Pero…

DRA: Pero nada

P: Mmm… y esta que?

I: Esta tiene su nombre.

P: Hay por favor…

DRA: Ustedes dejen de pelear que hartan  
P: Pero amorcito

DRA: Nada de amorcito, que no entiendes que no soy tu novio

Pansy salio corriendo, cuando llegaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle 

G: Isabel hasta que te encuentro, donde te habías metido?

I: Estaba con Draco

G: Ahhh, es que te quería contar algo

I: Esta bien Gabrielle, entremos al siguiente salón para platicar bien

Cuando las hermanas Black entraron al salón, se desato la guerra entre los Slytering y los Griffindor


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras en la calase de Adivinación de los Hufflepuff y los Raven… 

E: Hola chicas!!

D: Hola!!

J: Y como te ha ido en tu primer día de prefecta?

E: Pues bien

O: Hola

J: Hola omar

Entraron a la clase de 2 horas con la profesora Trave… y los griffindor y Slytering con Snape.Ya habían encargado las primaras tareas por parte de la profesora Trave… eran individuales y por Snape eran las parejas.El mismo Snape eligió las parejas y fueron: Draco con Isabel, Pansy con Zabini, Harry y Gabrielle, Ron con Hermione y Hallie con Seamos

Todos estaban satisfechos con sus parejas excepto Pansy quien quería ser pareja de Draco y aunque reclamo mucho no hubo ningún cambio.

A la siguiente hora Ron estaba muy nervioso pues se quería acercar a Elizabeth

H: Ron calmate

R: No puedo, me voy muy nervioso

G: Pero si no te calmas va hacer peor

R: Ya lo se, pero no lo puedo controlar

HE: Claro que puedes Ron

R: Esta bien, voy a tratar

H: Hola Elizabeth!!

R: Que?

En ese preciso momento apareció Elizabeth, Danielle y Omar

E: Hola!!

R: Hola Elizabeth

E: Hola Ron- y se ruborizo

DA: Hola

O: Hola

E: Oigan no han visto a Hallie Granger?

R: A quien?

E: A Hallie Granger, se lleva mucho con los gemelos Weasley

R: Con mis hermanos?

E: Si

H: Y por que se apellida igual que Hermione?

DA: Pues no se

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y todos entraron.Pero Elizabeth y Danielle se quedaron y como un rayo llego Hallie

E: Donde estabas?

HA: Con los gemelos

DA: Tenia que ser con esos dos

HA: Pues si!!

Después de que entraron a la clase de transformaciones, todo transcurrió normal, igual que los Slytering y los Hufflepuff.Despues en el receso las chicas se reunieron en el lago:

D: Elizabeth en que piensas?

E: En que le pasa a Hallie

J: Por?

DA: Nadie de Griffindor la conoce, más que los gemelos

D: Eso no puede ser posible

E: Pues si lo es, por que ni Ron ni Harry ni Hermione la conocen

J: Y Gabrielle?

DA: No sabemos

CE: No saben que?

Cedric había llegado y se había sentado al frente de su prima

D: Nada, verdad chicas?

E: Claro!!

CE: Mmm y tienen algo que contar?

D: No y tu?

CE: Pues tampoco

D: Te conozco, te pasa algo, dime!!

CE: Nada

D: Esta bien, no me digas

E: Cállense, que viene Hallie

Estaba saliendo del Castillo, parecía algo enojada

J: Hallie que te pasa?

HA: Esos dos me hartan

CE: Te hicieron algo?

HA: Es que me utilizaron como conejillo de indias- dijo con un tapabocas

D: Como?

HA: Por algo, pero estoy enojada con ellos

E: Y ese tapabocas?

HA: Que ti!!!

E: ¬¬… ya te dije que no te drogues?

HA: YO NO ME DROGO!!

J: Aja!! Y el polvo de tu túnica?

HA: Que?... es … es talco!! – y salio corriendo

CE: Se droga o no?

DA: Obvio que no!

En ese momento llegaron Fred y George corriendo

F: Y HALLIE? DONDE ESTA?  
CE: Por que?... que le hicieron?

NADA! – contestaron los gemelos

G: Donde esta!?

J: Se fue corriendo para aya! – dijo señalando al castillo

E: Haber, haber, que le hicieron?... porque echaba humo por la boca

F: De hecho… era luz

J: Como?

G: Si, si es que ella tomo una copa que tenia un polvo que era para Ron

E: Es que como se les ocurre

F: Es que era una broma

CE: Pero de todos modos, con razón iba tan apurada

G: Bueno nos vamos a buscarla

F: Si, bye – y salieron corriendo

CE: Bueno chicas yo también me voy

D: Bye!!


	8. Chapter 8

Después de unos segundos… entraron al salón:

Hoy haremos un trabajo por equipos de 3 – dijo el Profesor Lupin entrando al salón – A ver Hermione Granger, Jenny Turner y Neville Longbotton son un equipo

Gabrielle Black, Dhamar Wink y Ronald Weasley son otro equipo

Y Harry Potter y Hallie Granger y… y ya

D: Que? Y por que esa traga luz con Harry y yo con Ron!!

Silencio- grito el profesor en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Hallie con el tapabocas

Quítese eso – dijo lupin

no…-

quíteselo o no entra

pero es que… ash!!- dijo hallie quitándoselo

DH: Te toco con Harry

HA: mm?

J: Si, es por equipos

HA: mm…

D: No piensas hablar?

HA: …

Hallie se sentó junto a harry

H: Mira tenemos que hacer una investigación o algo así, del patronus

HA: mmm…

J: Hallie… como se llama lo que te dieron de tomar Fred y George?

HA: …

J: HOLA!!... OYE!!!

D: Que no oyes que te habla?

HA: …

H: No vas a responder?

Hallie negó con la cabeza

D: Óyeme Faro!! Te estoy hablando

HA: FARO TU ABUELA…- grito la chica tapándose rápidamente la boca

H: Que fue eso?- dijo el chico que casi se quedaba ciego por la luz

D: Fue el faro de Hallie

Silencio – grito el profesor…

Después de la clase…

E: Cuanto tiempo lleva Hallie en el baño?

DA: No se, creo que 3 horas

E: 3 horas!! Y las clases?

DA: No se… pero las 3 horas a sido de lavarse los dientes una y otra vez

E: Pero si se los lava… le brilla mas no?

HA: si… - dijo mientras salía del baño poniéndose el tapabocas

DA: Me dijo Jenny que Dhamar esta como que enojada

HA: Seguramente por que me toco con Harry

E: Ahh! Bueno ya es tarde

HA: Que bueno…

E: ya se van a dormir

DA: Al rato

E: AHORITA O LES BAJO PUNTOS!

Y en ese momento salieron corriendo a los dormitorios.

A las 3 de la mañana…

G: Oye… pss… hallie

HA: mmm…

G: Pss despierta

HA: Que

G: Es que tengo miedo… puedes abrir la boca?

HA: Vete al diablo – grito la chica alumbrando todo el dormitorio

HE: Niñas cállense

HA: Cállate tu

HE: AH! MIS OJOS

HA: Para que los abres – grito Hallie y se acostó


	9. Chapter 9

A la mañana siguiente…

GE: Oye Hallie ya no tienes nada?

Pero Hallie lo ignoró

F: Oye asnos caso!!

HA: Déjenme en paz!!- grito empujándolos

Que?- contentaron los gemelos GE: Oye! CE: Déjenla en paz

A la hora de desayunar, Hallie, en lugar de sentarse con los gemelos, se sentó con Harry, Ron y Hermione…

G: Me puedo sentar aquí?

GE: No! Hay siempre va Hallie

G: Jaja… para su mala información, Hallie esta con Ron…

F: Que? Y que hace ahí?

G: No se… adiós…

F: Ves! Es que el baboso de Ron nos quito a Hallie!!

GE: Que?... yo dijo que fue el bruto de Harry

CONTRA HARRY!!- gritaron los gemelos

H: Me hablaron?

HE: Quien?

H: Nada.

Después del desayuno…

HA: Que clase toca?

H: transformaciones

HA: Con la cara de pasa?

H: Jajaja si

D: De que se ríen?

H: Nada – contesto todo rojo

HA: Jaja… vente harry aya esta Ron – dijo jalando a harry del brazo

H: Jaja… adiós Dhamar…

D: A… adiós… esa niña!!

J: Que niña?

D: Hallie, me las va apagar

J: Y de que?

D: De algo y deja de hacer preguntas y mejor vamos a clases va?

J: Esta bien

En la clase de transformaciones

HA: Harry le entiendes?

H: La verdad… no!! XD

HA: Quien es inteligente y me explica

H: Hermione, ella te puede ayudar

HA: No creo, pero bueno y Ron?

H: Donde crees

Voltearon los dos y vieron a Ron hablando con Elizabeth

HA: Como se me podía olvidar que teníamos clases con Ravenclaw

H: Si como? Jaja

Mientras tanto en la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas…

D: Jenny!!

D: JENNY!!

Cuando de repente…

I: Lo siento

D: No, no fue nada

I: Tu sabes donde esta Draco?

D: No y tu sabes donde esta Jenny?

I: No…- en eso oyó…

J: DHAMAR!!!

D: Jenny donde estabas?

J: Ven!!

D: A donde?

J: Isabel tu también ven!!

I: Pero que pasa?

J: Draco se esta peleando con Zabini

I: Que?

J: Si, vengan

Las chicas salieron corriendo hacia una multitud que veía la pelea, Isabel entro como pudo para detener la pelea

I: Ya cálmense!!!

DR: No, Isabel, el me las tiene que pagar

I: Draco para!!!

Z: Le vas hacer caso?

DR: No y por eso te voy pegar más fuerte y déjala en paz

I: Draco!! Ya por favor no es posible que te comportes como un niño chiquito

DR: Por ti, soy capaz de todo

I: Entonces deja de pelear, por favor, mira como estas, además te van a castigar

DR: Esta bien, solo por ti- y dejo de pegarle a Zabini

I: Zabini, que querías?

Z: Ven!!- y jalo hacia el lago

I: Y bien que querías?

Z: Que si me podías ayudar?

I: Pero como?

Z: Que te hagas novia de Draco

I: Como???

Z: Si, pliss

I: Y eso que te ayuda?

Z: En que Pansy se le olvide Draco y se fije en mí

I: Y yo?

Z: Hay no te hagas mensa bien que te gusta Draco

I: Esta bien te ayudo

Después de Transformación…

HA: Harry!! Me ayudas?

H: Con que?

HA: Con mis libros, los tengo que dejar a la biblioteca

H: OK

Mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca vieron a Dhamar hablar muy animadamente con Fred y esto enojo a Hallie y Harry

F: Hola chicos!! – dijo saludando y Hallie y Harry

D: Hola!! Bueno Fred me voy tengo que hacer un trabajo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso rojo

D: Adiós chicos

F: Me voy tengo una clase, bye

Harry y Hallie no podían creer lo que habían visto sus amores estaban juntos y muy cariñositos

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Hufflepuff…

D: Cedric, ya cálmate

CE: Como quieres que me calme si te he visto con ese Weasley

D: Y que tiene de malo?

CE: Y que? No ves que son malas compañías

D: No seas exagerado, además no tiene nada de malo

CE: Si te pasa algo como lo que le hicieron a Hallie, no me culpes

D: Ni me la menciones, que estoy enojada con ella

CE: Y por que?

D: por algo que no te interesa

CE: Que te hizo Dhamar Wink?

D: No te voy a decir y deja de echarme sermones que te pareces a mis padres- y salio corriendo de la sala

CE: Como me choca su carácter


	10. Chapter 10

Dhamar, quien salio a toda prisa de su sala común y salio a los jardines del colegio, se sentó a la orilla del lago para pensar, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, para empezar, Hallie con Harry, no lo podía creer unas de sus mejores amigas la estaba traicionando y después Cedric pareciéndose a sus padres, y para acabar, era el año de los TIMOS, tenia que tener muchas altas notas, por que si no, sus padres la mataban y como un sentimiento de culpa la abrumaba, y empezó ha llorar, después de tanto llorar, se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto en un pasillo del castillo…

HA: Que raro Dhamar, no fue a la clase

H: Si, es cierto, no me había dado cuenta

HA: Ahh!!!- y se le cayeron los libros

H: Que te paso?

HA: No se, pero solo me dolió el brazo

H: Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

HA: No gracias, mejor ayúdame con mis libros

Harry se agacho y se vio frente a frente con Hallie y de la nada se dieron un beso, un beso que duro unos cuantos segundos, pero en ese preciso momento apareció Dhamar y los vio besándose:

D: HALLIE!! Como me pudiste hacer eso?- Y salio corriendo

HA: DHAMAR!!- y salio corriendo tras de ella

Dhamar fue corriendo hacia su habitación, Hallie iba tras de ella corría tan rápido como podía…

HA: Dhamar, por favor, para tengo que hablar contigo

Dhamar llego a la sala común de Hufflepuff y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras, sin prestarles atención a Cedric y a Jenny, estando en su cuarto se puso en su cama y hechizo la cama para que las cortinas no se pudieran abrir

J: Dhamar!! Por favor abre

J: Dhamar, estoy preocupada, por favor, tu no eres así

Jenny salio de su cuarto y se encontró con un Cedric muy preocupado:

CE: Que tiene Dhamar?  
J: No se, no me contesta, solo llora

CE: Esos dos, los voy a matar

J: A quienes?

CE: A los gemelos, ellos tuvieron la culpa

J: Cedric, esperate, te acompaño

CE: Y para que?

J: No manches, crees que te voy a dejar solo, pues no, así que voy

Jenny y Cedric salieron de la sala común y vieron a Hallie…

HA: Y Dhamar? Tengo que hablar con ella

J: Ni te esfuerces que subió hecha un rayo

CE: Por que creo que tu sabes lo que le paso?

HA: Es que… me vio besándome con Harry, pero fue un accidente

J: Hallie como te atreves ha hacerle eso

CE: A ver, no entiendo, por que Dhamar se enojaría contigo por besarte con Harry

J: Es que… es que…

HA: A Dhamar le gusta Harry

CE: Que?

J: Si, si

CE: No, ella me va a oír

HA: Cedric, no ya tiene demasiado

CE: Potter me va oír, los dos

J: Cedric sabemos que quieres proteger a tu prima pero, ella no tiene 10 años, ya déjala en paz, por favor

CE: No puedo, le hice una promesa a mis tíos

J: Si, pero ella no quiere que te comportes como sus padres, ella espera a su primo, no al clon de sus padres

CE: Tu sabes como llegar al corazón, verdad?

J: Si, si se trata de una amiga

HA: Ya, ya, necesito hablar con ella

J: Hallie, creo que mejor mañana

HA: No, tengo que hablar con ella

H: No solo tu, yo también- hablo Harry que había llegado en ese momento

CE: Como te atreves a venir aquí?- y se le hubiera echado enzima si no lo hubieran detenido Jenny y Hallie

J: Cedric, no, no lo hagas

CE: Como que no? Hizo sufrir a mi prima

J: Cedric, calmate, Harry vete mejor, igual tu Hallie no es el momento indicado

Harry y Hallie se fueron…

HA: Yo no… no kiero k mal interpretes las cosas, es k tu no me gustas

H: Ni tu tampoco, eres muy graciosa y divertida, pero no eres mi tipo

HA: Lo mismo dijo, a mi la verdad me gusta Fred, aunk el nunca se fije en mi

H: Bueno, ahora se k mis sentimientos eran correspondidos

HA: No te preocupes, mañana hablamos kon ella

Mientras en la habitación de Dhamar…

D: Se lo tengo k kontar a Fred – y ella agarro una pluma y un pergamino

_Fred:_

_Necesito verte, afuera de la sala común de Griffindor a las 11, por favor ve._

_Atten: Dhamar_

Dhamar se paro de su cama y le dio el mensaje a una lechuza color marrón, después fue a su baúl y saco una capa invisible, salio de su cuarto.

Ya afuera de la sala común de Griffindor, ella espero a las 11 y a las 11 en punto salio Fred…

F: Dhamar, donde estas?

D: Aki – y salio de la capa

F: Órale, Harry tiene una también, oye por k tienes los ojos rojos, has llorado?

D: Si, es k vi a Harry y Hallie besándose – la cara Fred paso de una sonrisa a una cara de tristeza

F: Pero como?

D: Pues no se, pero de seguro ya son novios

F: No lo creo, ella me lo hubiera contado

D: Si, como no, x k kres k pasa tanto kon Harry

F: Pero no significa k sean novios

D: Yo creo k si y esto lo tenemos k solucionar

F: Pero komo?

D: No se… tú eres muy bueno en las ideas

F: Celos!

D: Que?

F: Hay k darles celos

D: Pero komo?

F: Kieres ser mi "novia"

D: K??

F: Si, para darles celos, me entiendes

D: Si, esta bien, acepto ser tu "novia"

F: Entonces a partir de mañana dejas de llorar y vas a sonreír y a ser mi "novia" va?

D: Esta bien, bueno me voy a dormir, bye

F: Bye!!

Al día siguiente…

GE: Fred k vez??

F: No a llegado Dhamar

GE: Y??

F: Estoy preocupado

GE: X??

F: Algo y no te interesa

Fred voltio otra vez hacia la puerta y apareció Dhamar kon Jenny y Gabrielle

G: Bueno, nos vemos luego

D: Si, bye

J: Si

En la mesa de Griffindor se levanto Fred y Hallie, Fred fue rápidamente hacia Dhamar, antes k Hallie…

F: Hola Dhamar- y el chico le planto un beso en la boca

D: Hola Fred – y ella le dio otro beso

J: Pero k les pasa?

D: No te había contado…

F: Ya somos novios

La cara de Hallie y Harry cambio drásticamente, a los dos se les rompió el corazón y alguien estaba muy molesto…

CE: Como es posible eso?

D: Pues si Fred y yo somos novios, no discutas

CE: Como Kieres k no discuta, si andas con este

F: Este tiene nombre, Digory

CE: No me hablas así!!!

D: CEDRIC!!! No voy a pelear contigo kiero trankilidad

CE: Ahhh!! Ahora la niña kiere trankilidad, pues no señorita, tu y yo tenemos k hablar muy seriamente

D: Pues no, Fred vamonos, no kiero discutir

Y Fred agarro la mano de Dhamar y salieron del comedor…

HA: No lo puedo creer

H: Ni yo

R: Ala, Harry te ganaron a la novia y lo peor es mi hermano

G: Y miren a Cedric, esta k hecha humos

Harry ni Hallie se lo creía, cada vez k pasaban por los pasillos se veía a Dhamar y a Fred agarrados de las manos y Dhamar no le dirigía la mirada Hallie ni Harry, para ella no existían


	11. Chapter 11

Había llegado octubre, sin ninguna novedad, solo k Isabel se le veía muy cariñosita con Draco y a Ron con Elizabeth, a mediados de octubre, se anuncio el primer partido de quidich k iba hacer de Griffindor contra Slytering, k seria esa misma semana…

H: Vamos chicos, hay k derrotar a Slytering y Gabrielle apurate k si no, no vas a estar en forma para el partido

G: Harry, ya me canse, llevamos horas practicando

F: Si, Harry, además se me hace tarde para ver a Dhamar

GE: Harry, ya!!!

H: k no y sigan!!

Cuando termino el entrenamiento…

D: Fred, no te acordaste?

F: Si me acorde, solo k el capitán no me dejo

D: Pues es pero k ganen el partido, con tanto entrenamiento

E: Dhamar!!

D: K paso?

E: Necesito hablar contigo

D: Ahorita?

E: Si, pliss

D: Esta bien, nos vemos Fred – y le envió un beso

F: Si, nos vemos

Dhamar y Elizabeth se sentaron a la orilla del lago…

D: K paso?

E: Es k kreo k estoy enamorada

D: Komo?

E: Si, cada vez k lo veo me pongo muy nerviosa

D: Pero kien?

E: Es… Es…

D: Kien es?

E: Ron!!

D: Ya lo sabía

E: Pero komo?

D: Conozco la mirada de mensa, kuando lo vez

E: En serio?

D: Si, se nota muchísimo

E: No kreo ó si?

D: K si

E: Entonces, ya lo abra notado?

D: No, los chicos, son los últimos en enterarse

E: Ahh!! Esto me conforma y tu cuando piensas terminar esta farsa?

D: K farsa?

E: tu noviazgo con Fred

D: Eso no es ninguna farsa

E: Claro k si, solo komo miras a Harry y komo miras a Fred

D: A Harry lo veo igual, okay y no molestes

E: Si, claro

D: Ya!!

E: Esta bien

D: Vamonos mejor, x k tengo k hacer tareas

E: No las has terminado

D: No XD

E: Hay Dhamar

D: Hay nada, es k me dio mucha flojera

E: Hay Dhamar, k tengo k hacer contigo

D: Pues no se, pero ya me voy, si no, no me va dar tiempo, bye

E: Bye!!

Elizabeth se kedo en la orilla del lago viendo el atardecer, cuando oyó k alguien se acercaba…

R: Hola Elizabeth!!

E: Hola, k haces aki?

R: Paseando y tu?

E: Lo mismo

R: Es hermoso, verdad?

E: Si, k lo es

R: Elizabeth

E: Dime

R: Es k se esta rumorando k para Hallowen, va ver una fiesta, no precisamente de pareja, pero k si kerias ir conmigo?

E: Si, si kiero

R: Enserio?

E: Si

R: Si? Enserio?

E: Si, Ron ya sal del transe

R: Es k la verdad no creí k ibas aceptar- dijo sonrojándose

E: Jeje OK, bueno me voy tengo hacer unas cosas

R: OK esta bien, te cuidas

E: OK, bye!!!

R: bye!!!

Mientras que en la sala común de Slytering, había una chica sentada leyendo un libro de defensa contra las artes obscuras, su materia favorita, cuando…

P: Oye tú, k pretendes kon mi draquito?

I: k cosa?? Y kon kien??

P: No te hagas la inocente, se muy bien k andas tras de mi draquito

I: De kien??

P: de mi draquito

I: Kien es drakito??

P: Draco, yo se k kieres algo con el pero el tiene ojos solo para mi

I: Si, eso crees tu

P: El me lo dice!!

I: Cuando hace un año o 3??

P: Me lo dijo ayer, en la comida

I: Estas segura?? O te recuerdo??

P: Estoy segura

I: Claro k no, por que el ayer estaba comiendo conmigo

P: No, es cierto

I: Claro!!

Z: Chicas, calmense

P: Cállate, Zabini, no vez k estoy ocupada

Z: Si, ya lo vi

P: Entonces??

Z: K no se peleen k esto no le va a gustar a Draco!!

DR: K no me va a gustar??- pregunto Draco k acaba de entrar

Z: Estas dos se estaban peleando

DR: Por??

P: Por ti, drakito

DR: K, ya te he dicho k no me digas drakito y tu Isabel no tienes x k pelearte kon pansy

I: Lo se, pero ella, no se lo cree

P: K cosa amor??

DR: Ya te dije k no soy tu amor ni lo seré

P: K?? Claro k lo serás

DR: K no e Isabel vamonos o no kieres ver mi entrenamiento??

I: Si, bye

Mientras tanto en la casa de Griffindor…

G: Hallie!!

HA: K paso??

G: Estoy nerviosa!!

HA: x el partido??

G: Si y no

HA: x k si y no??

G: Es k va ir Cedric y kiero causarle una buena impresión

HA: Al primo de Dhamar??

G: Si, esta guapo

HA: Otra k cae en sus redes

G: x k lo dices??

HA: Todo el colegio kiere kon el

G: Todo??

HA: Si!!

G: Pero a ninguna le hace caso??

HA: Algunas, pero a veces es para pasar el rato

G: Pero el es muy lindo

HA: Si, es muy lindo, pero te recomiendo k busques a alguien más x k esta difícil k mire a las de quinto

G: Se vale soñar??

HA: Si, pero te lo dijo x tu bien

G: Lo tomo en cuenta

HA: Y harry??

G: Te gusta??

HA: No, pero preguntaba y komo ha estado Fred?? Juega bien??

G: De maravilla, parece k Dhamar a hecho milagros kon el

HA: K ha hecho milagros!!

G: Hallie, por favor, no te pongas triste, solo fue un comentario

HA: Si, si, solo un comentario luego vas ha decir k gracias a la relación de Dhamar y Fred, ganaron el partido

G: Ya, Hallie, deja de pensar en eso, además Harry nos pone a trabajar el doble para k Fred no vea a Dhamar

HA: Jaja, en serio?

G: Si

HA: Pues k bueno!!

G: Como k k bueno!! Ya tengo marcadas las pompas x el palo de la escoba

HA: Pues kien te manda a jugar quidich

G: Pues nadie!! Ya cállate!!

H: GABRIELLE!!

G: QUE??

H: Vamos a entrenar!

G: Que??

H: Que vamos a entrenar

G: Otra vez??

H: Si, otra vez, hasta k lo hagamos bien

G: no!! Estoy cansada!!

H: GABRIELLE A ENTRENAR!!

G: NO!! K estoy cansada!!

H: K A ENTRENAR!!

G: Ya voy!!

HA: Ala si k los tiene entrenando

G: Ni me lo digas, bueno ya me voy, bye

HA: Jaja, bye


	12. Chapter 12

Por fin llego el día del partido, los dos equipos estaban nerviosos y unos novios peleados…

D: Komo kres k no me voy a enojar si te veo besándote kon otra!!

F: Dhamar, x favor no te enojes, solo fue un beso!!

D: Un beso!! Estas loco o k??, esto aki se termino y k tengas suerte en el partido- dhamar salio corriendo hacia el lago, no tenias ganas de ir al partido kuando escucho

H: K no vas a ir al partido a poyar a tu novio!!

D: K x mi k pierdan y ya vete!!

H: K te hizo??

D: Nada k te importe!!

H: Bueno, entonces, no me voy hasta k me digas

D: Komo?? Y tu partido??

H: Ellos pueden solo y tiene a Ron como refuerzo

D: Vete y déjame en paz!!

H: K no me voy a ir!!

D: Bueno, esta bien, quédate y pierde el partido!!- con esto Dhamar camino hacia el castillo, pero Harry la agarro del brazo

H: K ya no confías en mí??

D: Nunca lo he hecho

H: Claro, k si el primer dia que te conoci lo hiciste

D: Fue una platica, no algo de confianza- y con esto Dhamar se safo y fue al castillo

Harry no tuvo mas remedio que irse al partido…

L: Bienvenidos al partido de Griffindor vs Slytering!

En eso salio el equipo de Griffindor…

L: Por Grinffindor , el capitan Harry Potter con sus jugadores!!

Todos aplaudian mientras entraban Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Katie y Gabrielle, con Harry a lo ultimo.

L: Y por el otro lado, Slytering!! Con el capitan Draco Malfoy!!

Y se oyeron porras para el equipo de Slytering , y entraron Pansy, Goley, Crabe, Zabini y Draco…

HO: Por favor, saludense- y Harry y Draco se dieron la mano con cara de odio

HO: suban a sus escobas!- y silba para que el parido empezara

L: Crabe, tiene la quaffle!- Oh no ahora la tiene el equipo de Griffindor con la novata Black! Black la tiene se la pasa a Weasley!Weasley se la pasa a Bell y anota!

L: Parkinson tiene la quaffle y se la pasa a Goyle y va anotar pero no! Weasley la para!

L: La blugger va directa a Weasley y la batea! Pero no, va directo a Isabel! – y exactamente le pego en la cara a Isabel.Madame Hoot paro el juego y el profesor Snape junto con Dumbledore llevaron a Isabel a la enfermeria y x ella se cancelo el juego

En la enfermeria:

DU: K le paso?? Va hacer muy grabe??

MP: No, albus, solo es un golpe en la cara, pero un dia en la enfermeria y ya

DR: Disculpe profesor, puedo ver a Isabel?

DU: No se, Draco, si se pueda ser posible

DR: Madame Pomfrey, puedo verla?

MP: Lo mejor es k la veas mañana, ahorita tiene k descansar

Draco salio con mala cara y fue directo al comedor

DR: No puedo creeré, k no me dejaran ver a Isabel Z: No te preocupes Draco, mañana la vez P: A kien vez mañana?? A esa??

DR: Mira, ella tiene nombre y es Isabel y luego ella es mucho mas bonita e inteligente que tu, esta claro??

P: Pero Draco, como dices eso?- esta contenia unas lagrimas en los ojos

DR: X k es la verdad y tu ya me tienes harto – y Draco salio del comedor muy enojado

En la mesa de Griffindor:

HA: K malo k cancelaron el juego

H: Si, le ubieramos ganado a los Slytering!!

HE: Ya, chicos!!

HA: Oye, x cierto, no vi a Dhamar en el partido se supone k devia de hacer porras a Fred

GE: Yo puedo decirles, x k no fue, es k corto con Fred, en la mañana

H: Ya entendi x k la vi tan enojada

G: X k ?

GE: A la es k estuvo muy feo, es k vio a Fred besandose kon Angelina

HE: Tan feo fue, k poca de Fred

F: Ya les dijo verdad?- george solo asintio con la cabeza

G: Oye, pero como?? No estabas enamorado de ella??

F: Pues… es k si, pero… no se k me paso

HE: Yo si, se te besaste con otra, x k ya no la amas

F: No… la verdad fue muy raro

H: Yo, ya me voy, no kiero seguir oyendo- y camino hacia la puerta del gran comedor

GE: Kreo k Harry va aprovechar esta oportunidad

HA: Espero k si

En la casa de Hufflepuff…

J: Dhamar! X k no fuiste al partido?

D: no tenia ganas

J: Pero yo te deje muy arreglada

D: Es k no kiero k Cedric, se entere de esto

J: Bueno, entonces vamonos a la habitación- y jalo a Dhamar a la habitación

J: Dime k paso!

D: Corte kon Fred

J: K?? Pero… ayer…tu…y…el…feliz

D: Si, ya se, pero lo vi besandose kon angelina y pues lo tenia k cortar

J: Ya entendi, una excusa para cortar

D: Pues mas o menos, por que me habia encariñado pero no para gustarme

J: Ala, pero si duraron un buen, pensaba k cortarias ala semana, pero no fue un mes

D: Ya, mejor vamonos a dormir, estoy muy cansada


	13. Chapter 13

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor…

J: Dhamar, Dhamar!

D: K??

J: Ya viste a Zabini?

D: Si, y??

J: Ala, esta guapisimo

D: No esta guapo, esta "X"

J: Claro k no

D: Pero es de Slytering

J: Y k tiene??

D: Slytering, hay Jenny, son lo menos de kien te puedes enamorar

J: Ya, dejame, se puede soñar, no??

D: No, ademas, no te gusta el primo de Danielle

J: Si, pero no se

D: Hay Jenny- y se sentaron en su mesa

CE: Oye, Dhamar!

D: K??

CE: Y tu novio?

D: K novio?

CE: Pues Fred

D: Ahh, ese, no es mi novio

CE: Komo k no?

D: Pues no es mi novio, tan fácil komo sencillo

CE: Te hizo algo??

D: No, solo ya cortamos y no te metas

CE: Esta bien no me meto

D: Así me gusta k no te metas

En la mesa de Griffindor…

HA: George!

GE: K??

HA: Fred…peleando…son…Harry- dijo jadeando

GE: K?? Llevame donde estan

George y Hallie salieron corriendo del gran comedor hacia los jardines, donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle…

R: Dejen de pelear!

HE: Harry, suelta a Fred!

G: Fred, ya basta!

GE: Fred, ya!

F: No, hasta k este mocoso page lo k me debe!

H: K? de k cortaste con Dhamar? No es mi culpa!

F: De eso no!

H: Entonces de k?

F: HALLIE!!

HA: Yo k tengo k ver con eso?

F: Este mosoco, te quito de nuestro lado

H: Yo no hice nada

HA: El no tuvo nada k ver fui yo kien lo decidio!

GE: Ya vez! Te dije k era Ron

R: Yo k?

F: K es Harry!

HA: No fue ninguno de los dos!

H: K no hice nada!

F: No hisiste nada, eh? Y el beso? K, fue culpa de Hallie?

HA: No fue ninguno de los dos! Fue accidental!

F: Si, se dio x obra del espiritu santo, no?

HA: No, Fred, deja de decir estupideces

F: K estupideces ni ocho cuartos, es la verdad!

HA: Ya, Fred!

F: Ya nada, estoy diciendo la verdad! Te besaste con Harry!

HA: K estas tratando de decir kon eso?

F: K eres una…

HA: una k? una cualquiera? O k?

F: No eso no kise decir

HA: K??

F: Es k x k kon el

HA: K? kerias k besara a Ron? O George? O a ti?

F: No, no, no!

HA: Fred! Entonces k?

F: No, pues…

HA: Fred decite, como vienes aki y le pegas a Harry, solo x k me beso y te enojas

F: Es k… eres komo mi hermana

HA: Pues si soy komo tu hermana deja de meterte en mi vida!- y se fue hacia el castillo

G: Yo voy kon ella

R: Yo también, vamos Harry- y ron ayudo a Harry a levantarse

R: Hermione, vienes?

HE: Ya voy

Cuando solo se kedaron Fred y George…

F: Fui un estupido! Le dije k era komo mi hermana! Fui tan tonto

GE: Fred, ya lo eras hace mucho tiempo, desde k te hiciste novio de Dhamar!

F: Ya lo se, y lo peor es k kreo k me enamore, precisamente me bese kon Angelina!

GE: Otra babosada tuya! Besarte kon Angelina!

F: Pero…pero…

GE: Nada! Kieres a Hallie? A Dhamar? O Angelina?

F: Me gusta Hallie, me cae bien Dhamar y Angelina solo fue un pretesto!

GE: Entonces dile a Hallie lo k sientes!

F: Pero komo?

GE: Buen punto, preguntale a una chica

F: Ahí vamos de nuevo! A k chica le pregunto?

GE: Pues a Dhamar!

F: Komo le voy a decir a mí ex k me ayude kon Hallie?

Ge: Pues entonces a Hermione!

F: A Granger, prefiero preguntarle a Mcgonall k a Granger!

GE: Fred, no tienes otra opcion

F: Esta bien, le pregunto a Granger cuando la vea

GE: Asi me gusta k funcione tu pequeña nuez k tienes por cerebro

F: Ya callate! No ves en la situación que estoy dejame en paz- y se fue camiando hacia el castillo

Mientras que en la enfermeria de la escuela…

MP: Creo que ya te puedes ir querida ya estas mejor

I: Gracias, ya me siento mejor bueno adios

Mientras que Hallie iba furiosa por un pasillo cuando choco contra…

I: Fijate por donde caminas tonta gry!

HA: tu tambien tonta! – dijo y la empujo

I: Oye k te pasa tonta!

HA: Callate tonta serpiente rastera!

Y la empujo e Isabel cayó al suelo

DR: Oye que te pasa porque la tiras tonta!- grito Draco que iba llegando… HA: A ti que te importa lo que haga mejor vete con tu novia pansy! I: Tu callate eh!- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y empujaba a Hallie H: Oye tu x k empujas a Hallie! I: Ahora k va llegas toda la escuela o k?

H: Tu callate! Estas bien?- le dijo a Hallie ofreciendole una mano

DR: Oye tu no la callas!

HA: Si estoy bien, creeme que se defenderme sola y tu tambien callate Draco!

I: Callanse toda la pelea era entre la Gry y yo asi k ya?

HA: Es cierto crean k sabemos pelear solas!

I: Si no somos pequeñas

DR y H: TODAVIA K LAS DEFENDEMOS!

I: YA VAMONOS DRACO!

HA: vamos harry!

Dijieron Isabel y Hallie mientras que jalaban a Draco y a Harry

DR: Estas bien?

I: Si, claro, estoy bien, no te preocupes solo…

DR: Pero acabas de salir de la enfermeria

I: Draco, calmate, estoy bien, si?

DR: Esta bien

I: Pero esto no se va a kedar asi me las va a pagar!

Y en otro pasillo…

H: Estas bien?

HA: Si estoy bien, gracias, no te preocupes

F: Como k si estas bien.. K te paso?

HA: Nada, solo me pelie con la tonta de Isabel creo k es la hermana de Gabrielle

F: Pero no te pasó nada vdd? Me las va a pagar esa Sly!

HA: Hey esta todo bien ya calmate

H: Mejor yo me voy bye!- dijo despidiendose con la mano

F: Bueno este…oie te queria pedir perdon por lo de la mañana disculpa por favor

HA: Mmm… no lo se

F: Por favor si quieres te hago todos los deberes pero por favor perdón

HA: Bueno esta bien pero si llegas hacer otra cosa asi te juro que esa no te la perdono

F: Gracias- dijo abranzandola

HA: Oie pero sigue en pie lo de los deberes eh! Sabes k mejor no x k voy a sacar pura T (troll) y ahorita no me seria nada bueno

F: quieres decir que no se nada me ofendes Hallie- dijo con voz y actitud de ofendido

HA: Bueno, bueno pero k haz hecho esta semana?

F: A bueno a uno de primero le pinte el pelo de naranja y…


End file.
